1986
Movies: Happy New Year, Charlie Brown (1986).jpg|Happy New Year, Charlie Brown (January 1, 1986) Scamper the Penguin (1986).jpg|Scamper the Penguin (January 1, 1986) Black Moon Rising (1986).jpg|Black Moon Rising (January 10, 1986) The Adventures of the American Rabbit (1986).jpg|The Adventures of the American Rabbit (January 17, 1986) The Clan of the Cave Bear (1986).jpg|The Clan of the Cave Bear (January 17, 1986) Heathcliff The Movie (1986).jpg|Heathcliff: The Movie (January 17, 1986) Iron Eagle (1986).jpg|Iron Eagle (January 17, 1986) Troll (1986).jpg|Troll (January 17, 1986) My Chauffeur (1986).jpg|My Chauffeur (January 24, 1986) The Best of Times (1986).jpg|The Best of Times (January 31, 1986) Down and Out in Beverly Hills (1986).jpg|Down and Out in Beverly Hills (January 31, 1986) Power (1986).jpg|Power (January 31, 1986) Youngblood (1986).jpg|Youngblood (January 31, 1986) Kung Fu The Movie.jpg|Kung Fu: The Movie (February 1, 1986) FX (1986).jpg|F/X (February 7, 1986) Hannah and Her Sisters (1986).jpg|Hannah and Her Sisters (February 7, 1986) 9½ Weeks (1986).jpg|9½ Weeks (February 21, 1986) Salvador (1986).jpg|Salvador (February 28, 1986) The Care Bears Movie 2 A New Generation.jpg|The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation (March 7, 1986) Highlander (1986).jpg|Highlander (March 7, 1986) Nomads (1986).jpg|Nomads (March 7, 1986) Crossroads (1986).jpg|Crossroads (March 14, 1986) Gung Ho (1986).jpg|Gung Ho (March 14, 1986) GoBots Battle of the Rock Lords (1986).jpg|GoBots: Battle of the Rock Lords (March 21, 1986) Rad (1986).jpg|Rad (March 21, 1986) Critters (1986).jpg|Critters (April 11, 1986) Mr. Boogedy (1986).jpg|Mr. Boogedy (April 20, 1986) 8 Million Ways to Die (1986).jpg|8 Million Ways to Die (April 25, 1986) Sweet Liberty (1986).jpg|Sweet Liberty (May 14, 1986) Top Gun.jpg|Top Gun (May 16, 1986) Poltergeist II The Other Side (1986).jpg|Poltergeist 2: The Other Side (May 23, 1986) SpaceCamp (1986).jpg|SpaceCamp (June 6, 1986) Ferris Bueller's Day Off.jpg|Ferris Bueller's Day Off (June 11, 1986) Mona Lisa (1986).jpg|Mona Lisa (June 13, 1986) My Little Pony The Movie (1986).jpg|My Little Pony: The Movie (June 20, 1986) The Karate Kid Part II (1986).jpg|The Karate Kid Part 2 (June 20, 1986) Project A-Ko (1986).jpg|Project A-Ko (June 21, 1986) Labyrinth (1986).jpg|Labyrinth (June 27, 1986) Ruthless People (1986).jpg|Ruthless People (June 27, 1986) About Last Night... (1986).jpg|About Last Night... (July 2, 1986) Big Trouble in Little China (1986).jpg|Big Trouble in Little China (July 2, 1986) The Great Mouse Detective (1986).jpg|The Great Mouse Detective (July 2, 1986) Psycho III (1986).jpg|Psycho 3 (July 2, 1986) Under the Cherry Moon (1986).jpg|Under the Cherry Moon (July 2, 1986) Aliens (1986).jpg|Aliens (July 18, 1986) Robotech The Movie (1986).jpg|Robotech: The Movie (July 25, 1986) The Parent Trap II (1986).jpg|The Parent Trap 2 (July 26, 1986) Flight of the Navigator (1986).jpg|Flight of the Navigator (August 1, 1986) Friday the 13th Part VI Jason Lives (1986).jpg|Friday the 13th Part 6: Jason Lives (August 1, 1986) Good to Go (1986).jpg|Good to Go (August 1, 1986) Howard the Duck (1986).jpg|Howard the Duck (August 1, 1986) BB3674BE-EDE1-4386-BBC4-302A33211F94.jpeg|Castle in the Sky (August 2, 1986) One Crazy Summer (1986).jpg|One Crazy Summer (August 8, 1986) The Transformers The Movie.jpg|The Transformers: The Movie (August 8, 1986) Stand by Me (1986).jpg|Stand By Me (August 22, 1986) The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1986).jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (August 27, 1986) 'night, Mother (1986).jpg|'night, Mother (September 12, 1986) Captain EO (1986).jpg|Captain EO (September 12, 1986) The Name of the Rose (1986).jpg|The Name of the Rose (September 19, 1986) Blue Velvet (1986).jpg|Blue Velvet (September 19, 1986) Crocodile Dundee (1986).jpg|Crocodile Dundee (September 26, 1986) Armed Response (1986).jpg|Armed Response (October 3, 1986) Deadly Friend (1986).jpg|Deadly Friend (October 10, 1986) Peggy Sue Got Married (1986).jpg|Peggy Sue Got Married (October 10, 1986) Dot and the Whale (1986).jpg|Dot and the Whale (November 10, 1986) An American Tail (1986).jpg|An American Tail (November 21, 1986) Star Trek IV The Voyage Home (1986).jpg|Star Trek 4: The Voyage Home (November 26, 1986) Eye of the Tiger (1986).jpg|Eye of the Tiger (November 28, 1986) The Golden Child (1986).jpg|The Golden Child (December 12, 1986) Little Shop of Horrors (1986).jpg|Little Shop of Horrors (December 19, 1986) Dragon Ball Curse of the Blood Rubies (1986).jpg|Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (December 20, 1986) The Morning After (1986).jpg|The Morning After (December 25, 1986) Mesmerized (1986).jpg|Mesmerized (December 31, 1986) TV Shows: Dragon Ball (1986).jpg|Dragon Ball (February 26, 1986) Matlock (1986).jpg|Matlock (March 3, 1986) Perfect Strangers (1986).jpg|Perfect Strangers (March 25, 1986) Maison Ikkoku (1986).jpg|Maison Ikkoku (March 26, 1986) Mr. Sunshine (1986).jpg|Mr. Sunshine (March 28, 1986) Pingu (1986).jpg|Pingu (May 28, 1986) The Flintstone Kids (1986).jpg|The Flintstone Kids (September 6, 1986) Ghostbusters (1986).jpg|Ghostbusters (September 8, 1986) The Fryguy Show (1986).jpg|The Fryguy Show (September 13, 1986) The Care Bears Family (1986).png|The Care Bears Family (September 13, 1986) The Spacebots (1986).jpg|The Spacebots (September 13, 1986) The Real Ghostbusters (1986).jpg|The Real Ghostbusters (September 13, 1986) Pee-wee's Playhouse (1986).jpg|Pee-wee's Playhouse (September 13, 1986) Wildfire (1986).jpg|Wildfire (September 13, 1986) Pound Puppies (1986).jpg|Pound Puppies (September 13, 1986) The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin (1986).jpg|The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin (September 15, 1986) My Little Pony (1986).jpg|My Little Pony (September 15, 1986) ALF (1986).jpg|ALF (September 22, 1986) The Glo Friends (1986).jpg|The Glo Friends (September 23, 1986) Potato Head Kids (1986).jpg|Potato Head Kids (September 24, 1986) MoonDreamers (1986).jpg|MoonDreamers (September 25, 1986) Episodes: Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983): Help Wanted Mommy (1986).png|Help Wanted: Mommy (September 13, 1986) Teevee or Not Teevee.png|Teevee or Not Teevee (September 20, 1986) A Rash of Babies.png|A Rash of Babies (September 20, 1986) Whatever Happened to Dave Seville.png|Whatever Happened to Dave Seville? (September 27, 1986) Simon Seville, Superstar.png|Simon Seville, Superstar (September 27, 1986) Miss Miller's Big Gamble.png|Miss Miller's Big Gamble (October 4, 1986) Sweet Smell of Success.png|Sweet Smell of Success (October 4, 1986) Cinderella Cinderella!.jpg|Cinderella? Cinderella! (October 11, 1986) Experiment in Error.png|Experiment in Error (October 18, 1986) How You Gonna Keep 'Em Down on the Farm.png|How You Gonna Keep 'Em Down on the Farm? (October 18,1986) Middle-Aged Davey.png|Middle-Aged Davey (October 25, 1986) I Love L.A..png|I Love L.A. (October 25, 1986) Chipmunk Vice.png|Chipmunk Vice (November 1, 1986) Hooping It Up.png|Hooping It Up (November 1, 1986) The Fryguy Show: The Care Bears Family: Care-a-lot's Birthday (Title Card).jpg|Care-a-lot's Birthday (September 13, 1986) Grumpy's Three Wishes (Title Card).jpg|Grumpy's Three Wishes (September 20, 1986) The Great Race (Title Card).jpg|The Great Race (September 27, 1986) Home Sweet Homeless (Title Card).jpg|Home Sweet Homeless (October 4, 1986) Lost At Sea (Title Card).jpg|Lost at Sea (October 11, 1986) The Sleeping Giant (Title Card).jpg|The Sleeping Giant (October 11, 1986) The Big Star Round-Up (Title Card).jpg|The Big Star Round-up (October 18, 1986) The Camp Out (Title Card).jpg|The Camp Out (October 25, 1986) I, Robot Heart (Title Card).jpg|I, Robot Heart (October 25, 1986) The Bravest of the Brave (Title Card).jpg|The Bravest of the Brave (November 1, 1986) The Long Lost Care Bears (Title Card).jpg|The Long Lost Care Bears (November 8, 1986) Birthday Bear's Blues (Title Card).jpg|Birthday Bear's Blues (November 15, 1986) Grams Bear's Thanksgiving Surprise (Title Card).jpg|Grams Bear's Thanksgiving Surprise (November 22, 1986) Order on the Court (Title Card).jpg|Order on the Court (November 29, 1986) The All-Powerful Mr. Beastly (Title Card).jpg|The All-Powerful Mr. Beastly (November 29, 1986) The Cloud of Uncaring (Title Card).jpg|The Cloud of Uncaring (December 6, 1986) The Spacebots: Adventures in Spaceland Title Card.jpg|Adventures in Spaceland (September 13, 1986) Luck is Such a Space Trick Title Card.jpg|Luck is Such a Space Trick (September 20, 1986) Seth Spacebot's Lucky Wish Title Card.jpg|Seth Spacebot's Lucky Wish (September 27, 1986) Shuffle off to Spaceland! Title Card.jpg|Shuffle off to Spaceland! (October 4, 1986) Spaced Out in the Jungle Title Card.jpg|Spaced Out in the Jungle (October 11, 1986) Soleil Spacebot for President Title Card.jpg|Soleil Spacebot for President (October 11, 1986) Intergalactic Galaxy Adventures Title Card.jpg|Intergalactic Galaxy Adventures (October 18, 1986) Tough Luck in Spaceland! Title Card.jpg|Tough Luck in Spaceland! (October 25, 1986) Simon Spacebot's New Invention Title Card.jpg|Simon Spacebot's New Invention (October 25, 1986) Spaceland Rules! Title Card.jpg|Spaceland Rules! (November 1, 1986) The Misadventures of the Freakalien Brothers Title Card.jpg|The Misadventures of the Freakalien Brothers (November 8, 1986) Escape from the Black Hole Title Card.jpg|Escape from the Black Hole (November 15, 1986) The Spacebots Appreciation Day Title Card.jpg|The Spacebots Appreciation Day (November 22, 1986) Space Sports Title Card.jpg|Space Sports (November 29, 1986) Super Spaceland Pinball Title Card.jpg|Super Spaceland Pinball (November 29, 1986) Attack of the Space Invaders Title Card.jpg|Attack of the Space Invaders (December 6, 1986) The Smurfs: 17D315FB-4AC9-4187-B667-47F177851755.png|Smurfquest (September 13, 1986) 05FE0EE3-1D50-4E59-8A34-766D4ED69BEC.png|Gargamel's New Job (September 13, 1986) 4B219138-982A-419A-A0E5-A15071EE92A8.jpeg|Grouchy Makes a Splash (September 20, 1986) EB6C647F-BFD0-49C9-A545-0B03113BBAFF.png|No Smurf Is an Island (September 20, 1986) D3DED1B3-A0D3-461F-941D-095C94215C19.png|Don Smurfo (September 20, 1986) 3C6108A6-1714-472F-9938-F896DFF73835.png|The Prince and the Hopper (September 20, 1986) Dragon Ball: The Adventures of Trina Sunshine: Songs: Princes of the Universe (1986).jpg|Princes of the Universe (March 12, 1986) Invisible Touch (1986).jpg|Invisible Touch (May 19, 1986) Higher Love.jpg|Higher Love (June 20, 1986) Video Games: Category:Years Category:DVD Category:VHS